


tinadhana

by nezukos



Series: Tomasino Kaisoo [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AB Students Kaisoo, English Studies Major Kyungsoo, Fluff, Journalism Major Jongin, M/M, Tatak UST, Thomasian Kaisoo, University
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Nang dahil sa lintek na elevator mabubuo na ngayon ang love story ni Jongin at Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Tomasino Kaisoo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754200
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	tinadhana

**Author's Note:**

> SECOND FIC SA AKING TOMASINO KAISOO SERIES!!! MORE TO COME!
> 
> ENJOY KAYO AT COMMENT NA RIN YIIEEE! MAMATZ!

English Language Studies.

Yan ang kurso ni Kyungsoo sa UST.

At heto na naman ang mga kaklase niyang mga babae at binabae na walang bukambibig araw-araw kundi ang sikat na modelo ng mga binebentang UST shirts at hoodies sa carpark at syempre ang sikat na Journalism student na writer din ng The Varsitarian na si Jongin Kim.

Paano ba naman kasi hindi maloloka ang mga kababaihan sa lalaking iyon, bukod na sa ubod ng gwapo at talino, napaka-gentleman at napakabait pa nito.

Ang chismis sa araw na iyon?

Syempre, bida-bida na naman ang kaklase nilang si Moonkyu, ang pinakamaingay na bading sa block nila.

Pinagmamalaki nito na nakausap niya si Jongin nung papasok siya sa BGPOP. Di kasi daw niya alam na nakabukas nap ala ang bag nitong Jansports at si Jongin daw ang kumalabit sa kanya para sabihin iyon sa kanya.

Kaya ayun, kilig na kilig ang bakla at inggit na inggit ang iba pa sa kanya.

Kung sabagay, once in a blue moon mo lang naman makaka-interact ang iyong crush kaya todo-fanboy itong si Moonkyu sa crush niya kahit na gusting-gusto na talaga tapalan ni Kyungsoo ng packaging tape ang bibig ng kaklase.

Si Moonkyu man ang pinakamaingay na bakla sa block, si Kyungsoo naman ang kabaligtaran. Mahinhin na may class na bakla itong si Kyungsoo. Mas preferred ang katahimikan at pagiging may delicadeza kahit expected sa kanilang mga AB students na maging talakera.

At oo maingay ang AB students. NAPAKA. Pero kaya naman sikmurahin ni Kyungsoo.

Kasalukuyang fifteen minutes late na ang prof nila sa paborito ng lahat na kursong Anthrophology. Palibhasa excited ang lahat sa lesson ng sexual positions, pero mukhang mauudlot dahil kapag di pa dumating ang prof nila, matic free cut na agad.

“Grabe the, hindi pa rin ako maka-move on!” Talak pa rin ni Moonkyu na OA na sap ag-react.

_Paulit-ulit?_

Napapa-irap na lang si Kyungsoo sa tabi habang nag-iiscroll sa timeline niya sa FB pampalipas oras.

“Swerte mo talaga, ghorl.”

“I know, I’m so swerte. Ambango-bango pa niya.”

“One time nakasabay ko rin siya sa elevator ang bango nga niya.”

“I bet kahit P.E, mabango pa rin. Huhu.” Dagdag pa ni Moonkyu.

“Ano ba P.E niya?”

“Track and field ata.”

“Ata? Di ka sure?”

“Basta nakikita ko class niya sa field.”

“Pwede rin Philippine games siguro. Bwiset kasi bakit tayo Social Dance P.E. Sa loob pa ng quad pav. Arghh.”

Biglang may pumasok ng room. Presidente nila.

“Guys, wala si Sir Song. Free cut na!”

Nagpulasan na ang iba at mabilis na lumabas ng classroom. Yung iba tumambay muna gaya na lang ng grupo ni Moonkyu.

Si Kyungsoo tumayo na rin at medyo nabwisit kasi pumasok pa siya wala rin naman pala prof. Swerte ng friend niyang si Sehun na saktong tinamad ng araw na iyon kaya di na pumasok.

Agad niya china tang kaibigang tamad.

_Free cut bwiset ingay pa ni Moonkyu_

Reply lang ni Sehun sa kanya ay isang simpleng _hehe._

“Tamad din magchat, tch.”

Dahil sa BGPOP ang kanilang klase imbis na sa usual na AB building sa Dapitan, normal lang sa mga estudyante na gumamit ng elevator.

At ito yung part na pinaka-ayaw ni Kyungsoo dahil siksikan na naman sa elevator at ayaw na ayaw pa naman niyang nakikipagsiksikan at dumidikit sa kung sino-sino lang.

Gaya ng inaasahan, pagpunta niya sa may elevator, ayun dagsa ang mga estudyante. May block din na mukhang dismissal na rin kaya ang daming naghihintay para sa elevator.

No choice naman siya kaya maghihintay na lang din siya.

“Emergency stairs na lang tayo.”

“Gago 10th floor tayo.”

“Di naman nakakapagod. Pababa naman tayo.”

Isang option yun ni Kyungsoo pero at the same time ayaw din niya kasi alam niya na pagtungtong niya sa ground floor, tagatak na agad pawis niya.

 _Nope, nope_.

“Ang dami niyan oh. Tara sa kabila na lang tayo.”

“Dito na—“

Hindi na nakinig pa si Kyungsoo at dinala na muna ang sarili papunta sa banyo.

Hindi naman siya iihi o kung ano. Gusto lang muna niya huminga kasi ang daming tao sa may elevator ang hirap huminga.

Ngayong nasa loob na siya at mukhang walang tao sa loob bukod sa kanya, nanalamin muna siya at inayos ang kanyang buhok at polo.

Nag-apply pa siya ng lip balm dahil nanunuyot na ang kanyang labi ng biglang—may lumabas sa isang cubicle at sa gulat niya, si Jongin Kim ito.

Hindi na niya idedeny dahil gwapo naman talaga ang lalaki kaya di rin niya mapigilan ang sarili na panoorin ang lalaki na ngayon ay naghuhugas na ng kamay sa kabilang dulo ng sink at punasan iyon ng kinuhang tissue sa dispenser.

Sa gulat niya, tumingin pabalik si Jongin sa kanya at ang malala ay nginitian pa siya. Walang duda, napansin ni Jongin na nakatingin siya sa kanya, kaya agad na lumihis ng tingin si Kyungsoo at mabilis na lumabas ng C.R.

Napahawak siya sa dibdib dahil naka-eye contact niya ang lalaki.

At oo gwapo si Jongin. Matangkad, matipuno, Moreno, gwapo, oo aminado siya ganun ang tipo niyang lalaki pero di naman siya ganun ka-easy lang no.

And as if gay si Jongin tulad niya.

Unless.

Biglang bumukas ang pinto at nagulat si Kyungsoo dahil nakaharang pa rin pala siya sa daan.

Napatingala siya kay Jongin at napalunon dahil bakit ba nakangiti pa rin itong lalaking ‘to sa kanya hindi naman sila close.

Paalis na si Kyungsoo pabalik sa elevator pero pagtingala niya may block na naman na kakalabas lang ng classroom, panigurado di pa ubos yung mga naghihintay sa elevator.

“Elevator na lang dito gamitin natin.”

Napalingon si Kyungsoo dahil kausap ba siya ni Jongin?

Tinuro niya ang sarili.

“Ako ba?”

“Hm. Tara, dito na lang tayo.”

Sinundan niya ang lalaki sa kabilang elevator na hindi dinudumog ng mga estudyante.

Pumindot si Jongin sa elevator at hinintay nila ito.

“Sure ka pwede tayo dito?

“Nakailang beses na ako sumakay dito kesa dun sa kabila na siksikan.”

Hindi na nagsalita si Kyungsoo at hinayaan na lang niya na i-lead siya ni Jongin.

Pagkapasok sa loob ng elevator na pawang mga admin at prof lang ang dapat gumamit at mas maliit ang size kaysa sa elevator sa kabilang dulo na pinagkukumpulan ng mga estudyante, tahimik ang dalawang estranghero.

Journalism major at English Language Studies major magkasama sa iisang elevator.

Hindi mapakali si Kyungsoo pero sinusubukan niyang maging kalmado.

“Kung maghihintay pa tayo sa kabila matatagalan lang tayo.” Pagbabasag ni Jongin sa katahimikan.

Hindi umiimik si Kyungsoo kaya nagpatuloy pa si Jongin sa pagsasalita. “Jongin nga pala. Ikaw?”

May gulat sa mukha ni Kyungsoo dahil totoo ba? Nagpapakilala itong lalaking ‘to sa kanya? Ang lalaking crush na crush ng lahat? Ang lalaking patay na patay si Moonkyu? Sa kanya ngayon nakikipagkilala at gusto pa makipag-kamay?

“Kyungsoo.” Sagot niya sabay shake hands kay Jongin saglit.

Mabilisan kasi feeling niya basa ang palad niya.

Nang umabot sila sa sixth floor, bumukas ang elevator at isang kagalang-galang na babae ang pumasok.

Palagay ni Kyungsoo isang prof sa CTHM. Ka-building din kasi nila ang CTHM students sa BGPOP.

Tumahimik lalo sa elevator. Walang kibuan hanggang sa nakarating na sila sa ground floor.

Paalis n asana ang dalawa nang bigla silang tawagin ng babaeng nakasakay nila.

“Both of you, come here.”

Lumingon ang dalawa at lumapit sa ginang.

“I’m the dean of the CTHM College. Please give me your IDs.”

Nagtinginan si Jongin at Kyungsoo at nagpaliwanang na ang ginang sa ginawa nila.

“Hindi niyo ba alam na bawal kayo sumakay sa elevator na ito? This is for the admin and staff only. Di ba may elevator para sa inyo? Bakit hindi kayo doon?”

Kinabahan si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung paano sumagot sa pagkakataong ito. Hindi naman kasi siya rule breaker at ito ang pinaka-una niyang ginawa sa buong student life niya.

“Ma’am, I’m very sorry po pero ako po talaga ang may kasalanan. I just forced him to go with me po—“

Pinutol si Jongin ng Dean. “Even so. Miski na pinilit mo siyang sumama sayo o hindi, both of you must follow the rules. Alam pala niya na bawal then bakit siya sumama sayo? That only means ginusto rin niya ‘to. Kapag sinabing admin and staff lang dito, sila lang ang may karapatang gumamit nito. Dun kayo sa elevator para sa inyo. Give me your IDs, I will report this to your dean.”

Pagkabigay ng mga IDs nila, tila bumigat ang mga binti ni Kyungsoo sa kaba dahil kung anu-ano na ang pumapasok sa isip niya.

Nagulat na lang siya nang hilain siya ni Jongin sa tabi at sinabing, “I’m sorry.”

Bakas sa mukha ng gwapong lalaki ang pagsisisi. “I’m sorry, dahil sa akin nadamay ka pa.”

Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo. Tatlo, apat, limang beses bago naklaro ang isip. Nangyari naman na ang nangyari at tama rin naman ang ginang na nakasalamuha nila—ginusto rin naman niya ito kaya may pananagutan din siya.

“Hayaan mo na yun. Nangyari na. Ginusto ko rin naman.”

“Kahit na. I’m really sorry. If I have to explain to the Dean kung ano yung totoo gagawin ko. Napilit lang naman kita—“

“Napilit mo nga ako pero sumama pa rin ako sayo. Hindi yun excuse, J-Jong—“ umubo-ubo si Kyungsoo dahil nahihiya pa siyang banggitin ang pangalan ng lalaki. “—in.” Pero tinapos din niya nang pabulong. “May kasalanan pa rin ako, okay? Hayaan na natin. Whatever happens, we deserve it. We broke a rule at di na magbabago yun.”

* * *

Simula ng araw na iyon, sa tuwing nagkikita sila ni Jongin mapa-AB building man yan, BGPOP, TYK, Main Building at kahit saan sa may UST, lagi na siyang binabati ni Jongin ng isang ngiti o di kaya naman ay isang _Hi Kyungsoo_ o _Hello Kyungsoo_.

Dahil din dun, madalas na ang pang-aasar sa kanya ni Sehun ng _yiee crush na rin niya lagot ka kay Mooncake._

At syempre isang palo lang naman ang ganti niya kay Sehun sa pang-aasar sa kanya.

Ngayon balik sila sa AB Building para sa major subject nila.

Nariyan na ang prof nila at hinihintay na lang nila ang president nila na kinuha lang ang equipment na gagamitin nila sa klase—microphone at projector.

Nang dumating na ang president ng klase, anunsyo nito. “Kyungsoo tawag ka sa Dean’s Office.”

Nagsitinginan ang lahat kay Kyungsoo at chill lang naman siya outside pero kinakabahan na inside.

Ayaw niyang magmukhang mahina sa harap ng mga kaklase kaya kahit si Sehun ay di niya tiningnan, basta tumayo na siya agad, nagpaalam sa prof nila, lumabas at dumiretso na sa Dean’s Office.

Bahala na.

Isang linggo na rin ang lumipas nang kunin sa kanila ng dean ng CTHM ang ID nila ni Jongin.

Pagpasok sa loob ay laking gulat niya na nandun din si Jongin.

Nginitian siya nito at nagtataka si Kyungsoo kung bakit tila chill pa rin ang lalaki.

Hindi ba siya kinakabahan sa kahihinatnan ng araw na ‘to?

Pinapasok sila sa loob ng opisina ng Vice Dean.

Buti na lang at hindi sila dinala sa office mismo ng nakakatakot nilang dean.

At least itong Vice Dean, naging prof ni Kyungsoo noong 1st year sa World Literature at kilala na niya ito sa pagiging mahinahon sa pagsasalita.

“Please take a seat.”

Umupo ang dalawa.

“So who Kyungsoo Doh and Jongin Kim, right?”

Tumango ang dalawang lalaki.

“So ayun, it was reported to us last week about what the two of you did sa Buenaventura Building. Hindi ko na pahahabain, pero once the both of you do it again, that’s first offence na. For now, this is just a warning, okay? Wag niyo na uulitin and just use the elevators for you students.”

Nagulat si Kyungsoo na ganun lang ang sinabi sa kanila ng Vice Dean. Ang akala niya may ipapagawa pa sa kanila na kung ano, pero after ng mga sinabi ng Vice Dean ay inabot na sa kanila nito ang mga IDs nila.

“Thank you po, Ma’am and we’re very sorry.”

“Oo, Varsi ka pa naman, hijo, tapos ganun. Wag na uulitin ah?”

“Opo, Ma’am. I’m sorry po ulit.”

Tikom bibig pa rin si Kyungsoo at nakayuko, pero pagkatayo niya ay bumulong din siya ng, “Sorry, Ma’am. Hindi nap o mauulit.”

“Alright, go back now to your classes.”

Pagkalabas nila ng office, akma na sanang aalis si Kyungsoo pero tinawag siya ni Jongin.

“Kyungsoo, wait!”

Tinaasan niya ng kilay ang gwapong journ student.

“Ano oras dismissal mo?”

“3pm.”

Ngumiti si Jongin. “Same. Uhm, kain tayo sa labas.”

“Tayo?”

“Hm. Ikaw tsaka ako. Tayo.”

“Tayo lang?”

“Ahuh.” Tango ni Jongin. “Friendly date.”

“Date???” Bumilog ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa gulat at agad nagtakip ng bibig at tumingin sa paligid dahil baka may makarinig.

Buti na lang at wala masyadong estudyante sa hallway sa mga oras na iyon at lahat ay halos nagkaklase.

Natawa si Jongin sa reaksyon ni Kyungsoo. “Ikaw. Anong gusto mo bang klase ng date? As friends o more?”

Tameme lang si Kyungsoo at nanatiling nanlalaki lang ang kanyang mga mata sa mga pinagsasasabi ni Jongin sa kanya.

“Basta, later ah? Hintayin kita sa labas mamaya.” Tinapik siya ni Jongin sa balikat at inunahan na siyang makabalik sa classroom nito.

Naiwang tameme si Kyungsoo sa harap ng office at napapisil na sa kanyang pisngi para gisingin ang sarili.

Bumalik siya sa classroom na namumula at pagkaupo niya sa tabi ni Sehun, sabi nito sa kanya, “Pulang-pula mukha mo ah?” Sabay bulong, “Si Jongin ba?”

Hinampas ni Kyungsoo ng notebook ang kaibigan sa braso pero hindi pa rin matanggal ang pamumula sa kanyang mukha na bigay sa kanya ng lalaking _oo na crush na niya._

_1 month ago…_

Nag-solo si Jongin sa isang research project sa Filipino dahil ayaw niyang umasa na naman ang mga kaklase sa kanya. Pabuhat pa naman ang ilan sa kanila sa tuwing may group or by partner na research paper.

Six times na siyang bumuhat ng grupo kaya ngayon, nag-solo na muna siya sa by partner na research project.

Malayo pa naman ang pasahan pero inuumpisahan na ni Jongin ang pag-reresearch.

Bukod kasi sa acads ay may extra-curricular activities din siyang pinagsasabay kaya habang libre siya ngayon ay napagdesisyunan na niyang mag-umpisa na.

Isa pa, dean’s lister siya kaya as much as possible gusto niya Pulido ang research niya.

Matapos ang klase nila sa Statistics, tumungo siya agad sa library.

Pumunta siya sa Filipiniana section para maghanap ng mga librong kakailanganin niya para sa research.

So far so good. Nakatagpo siya ng mga librong palagay niya ay aangkop sa research niya.

Limang libro ang nakuha niya at agad siyang umupo sa bakanteng upuan.

Tiningnan niya ang katabing lalaki na may hawak na libro. Paakyat ang tingin niya sa lalaki na taga-AB rin.

Nang masilayan niya ang mukha ng lalaki, nakayuko na ito at nakapikit na.

Mukhang tulog na ata.

Napakurap lang sa una si Jongin sa kanya at sinimulan na ang pagbuklat ng mga librong niluma na ng panahon.

May pagka-alikabok ang isa sa mga ito at napakamot si Jongin sa kanyang ilong.

Akala pa niya’y babahing siya pero buti na lang at hindi natuloy.

Ngunit ilang saglit din at habang siya ay kumakalap ng impormasyon sa librong binuklat, napansin niya ang katabi na babagsak na ang ulo sa braso niya.

Pinanood niya nang taimtim ang lalaking ito.

Aaminin niya, may itsura ang lalaki. Maputi ito, mahaba ang mga pilikmata, may katabaan ang pisngi at higit sa lahat, kapansin-pansin dito ang makapal at mapula nitong mga labi.

Napalunon bigla si Jongin at mabilis na napakurap.

Ngayon lang kasi siya nakatagpo ng ganito kagandang lalaki sa buong buhay niya.

Ngunit, bago pa bumagsak ang ulo ng lalaki sa braso niya, biglang nagising ang lalaki at nagtakip ng bibig para bumahing.

“Excuse.”

Sabay isa pang pagbahing. “Excuse me.”

Bahagyang napangiti si Jongin dahil ngayon lang siya nakakita ng taong cute bumahing. Pero agad din siyang nag-alala dahil tingin niya ang mga librong kinuha niya ang dahilan sa pagbahing ng lalaki.

Sa gulat niya, biglang tumayo ang inaantok na lalaki at nawala sa pagitan ng mga shelves ng mga libro.

Mabilis na bumalik si Jongin sa pagbabasa dahil as much as he wants na panoorin ang cute na lalaki,nagpanggap siyang nagbabasa na ng libro habang pasulyap-sulyap kung saan pumunta ang lalaki.

Nang makita niya na pabalik na ito, bumalik muli siya sa pagbabasa, ang kaso nga lang, kinuha na ng lalaki ang Jansports nitong bag sa sahig at lumakad na palabras ng pinto.

Sa pagkakataong ito, doon na lang muli pinanood ni Jongin ang likod ng lalaki na lumabas na ng Filipiniana section.

Nang wala na ang lalaki, dun lang niya napagtanto kung ano ang nangyari at kung paano nito nabihag ng ganun kadali ang kanyang puso.

Nilipat niya ang pahina ng libro ng may ngiti sa labi at hiling niya ay sana makita niya muli ang lalaking ito at makilala pa mabuti.

Laking pasasalamat niya na taga-AB rin ang lalaki dahil malaki ang tyansa na makakrus niya muli ng landas ang lalaking alam niyang hahanap-hanapin na niya magmula sa araw na iyon.

**Author's Note:**

> ACTUALLY NANGYARI 'TO SA AKIN NUNG COLLEGE. PINATAWAG AKO SA DEAN'S OFFICE BUTI NA LANG SI VICE DEAN ANG KUMAUSAP ANG BAIT BAIT HUHU. AKALA KO MAKIKICK OUT NA AKO. NAPAKA MEMORABLE HAHAHA
> 
> sana nagets niyo yung ending bale crush na siya ni jongin noon pa lang hdfhshjdcjheh huhu


End file.
